The invention relates to sensors for measuring vibrations in objects.
It is known in the art that the vibratory characteristics of an object can be used to diagnose the condition of the object. Perhaps one of the simplest illustrations of this is tapping on a steel tank to determine the fluid level.
A more sophisticated illustration of the use of vibratory characteristics to diagnose an object can be found in the aircraft art. Periodically, to check for cracks in the fuselage, engineers attach a large number of sensors to an airplane, pressurize the airplane above normal pressurization, and check for cracks by listening for high amplitude signals indicative of component fractures, or other characteristic sounds. Typically, the sensors are attached to the fuselage using tape or glue such as epoxy or rubber cement. When duct tape or masking tape is used, extraneous sounds caused by the tape pulling loose from the fuselage are sometimes recorded and make the results difficult to interpret. Although using glue, when done right, works very well for obtaining data, the setup and breakdown of the sensors is very difficult and time consuming. After the test, the sensors often have to be cut away from the object and the residue glue removed with a solvent.
Another use of vibratory analysis, specifically sound analysis, is the tire art where acoustic emissions can tell the engineer the integrity of a tire. Such acoustic emissions are particularly useful in monitoring earthmover and truck tires. When mounted on tires using epoxy glue, however, the epoxy forms a rigid bond between the sensor and the tire surface, and as the tire is deformed, the epoxy tends to partially debond and generate extraneous signals. Likewise, when duct tape is used, deformation of the tires causes the tape to break loose and also cause extraneous signals.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a means by which vibratory data of objects are obtained more easily, and more reliable data is provided.